fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Wishing! Pretty Cure Star
Wishing! Pretty Cure Star is a Pretty Cure Fan-series created by Sweetangel823. The main theme in the series is Friendship, Harmony, and Stars. Characters Pretty Cures /Cure Connection : Yuko is the leader of the group, and has natural authority. She is very dependable, and is always the one organizing the others during fights. She does take her duties as a cure very seriously, and thus, because of that, she has a tendency to fight a losing fight against the responsibility. Her alter ego is Cure Connection, and she represents the core part of the Constellation Canvas; Friendship. She is also the first to become a cure. Cure Connection's theme colour is coral. /Cure Warmth : Honoyo is a bubbly and creative girl. She is believes in the true of every person, and was very hesistant on using her cure powers to defeat To be Decided in the beginning, and she only does it because she wishes to show them the wonders of unity, and what it brings. Her alter ego, Cure Warmth, represents Kindness. As a cure, her theme colour is Pink. /Cure Faith : Kokoro is the leader of the school's friend care club. She is rumored to know everyone; As she has easy for learing names (honestly, she remembers them instantly!), and she treasures every knowledge she has about her friend, as a huge diamond. Her alter ego is Cure Faith, and she represents Loyalty. Her theme colour is Teal. Along with her sister, Rei, she got her powers fourth. /Cure Spirit : Rei is a rather fierce girl. She is sister of Kokoro, and practically the polar opposite of Kokoro, but if someone messes with either of the two, they messes with the other. Rei has an aura around her, which intimidates most of the people around her. Because of this, she's a bit of a lonewolf. Rei's alter ego is Cure Spirit, and she represents Passion. Cure Spirit's theme colour is Orange. Rei became Cure Spirit at the same time as Kokoro got hers. /Cure Charity : Koshi is the youngest of the group, and at times, she acts extremely selfish and childish. She does, however, care alot. She is involved in several charity events and organisations. Koshi is a part of the schools music club, and she has a really good singing voice, as well as Perfect Pitch. Koshi's alter ego is Cure Charity, and she represents Generosity. Her themecolour is spring green. Koshi got her powers fifth. /Cure Brilliance : Ikiko 'is a really smart, and really timid. Ikiko is usually the one who comes up with the best strategies in the group. She is best friends with Hime, whom she usually helps with homework. Ikiko doesn't have any great stamina, and is therefor the 'weakest' of the cures, instead, she has a higher endurance against blows from enemies. Her alter ego is Cure Brilliance. She represents Intelligence, and her theme colour is purple. ' /Cure Bliss : Hime is probably the most crazy girl of the nine cures. Aside of Ikiko, the girl she gets along with best, is Koshi. Hime is one of the best in school when it comes to athletics, but she is mediocre to extremely bad at everything else. Because of this, she usually get's help from Ikiko. Hime is also part of the dancing club at their school. Her alter ego is Cure Bliss, and she represents Joy. Cure Bliss's theme colour is Blue. /Cure Energy : Odori is extremely serious, but does also have a good sense of humor. She is president of the dancing club at school, and has won several choreography competitions. Odori has the highest stamina of all the cures, even Hime, as she dances and works out everyday if she can. Her alter ego is Cure Energy, and she represents Health. Cure Energy's theme colour is Yellow. /Cure Gloss : Hoshi is a popular girl in school, but she does not want to be - not for the wrong reason. She's that rich girl, with few real friends, as most just want to be with her because of her money. Cure Gloss represents Light. In episode 25, when Cure gloss first introduces herself to the others, it is revealed that she is the one who has been purifying monsters all over the city, when the other cures hasn't been in time. It was also revealed that she gained her cure powers just after Yuko gained hers. Cure Gloss's theme colour is white, and her secondary colour is golden yellow. Mascots : Kirei is the main mascot of the series. She has two forms; a bear-like form, and a fairy like form. Her "bear" looks like a small, white teddybear with pastel rainbow markings. In her fairy form, she looks like a doll, the height of a football, with blonde hair and a white dress with rainbow markings. She does also have silky, fragile-looking wings. She usually ends her sentences with "-re". : Kirei can also transform into a human if she really needs to. Her alias then is . In her human form she does not end her sentences with anything specific. As Kira, she looks like a girl in the Cure's age (except for Koshi, who's a year younger than the rest of the cures. ), and she has curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her Human form resembles her fairy form (not teddy bear form.) Villains : Netami is the main villain of the series. Despite being grown-up, she acts really childish at times, and is kind of bipolar. She does occasionally go undercover, and has a number of aliases she takes on, but the most common she uses is . : Muhyojona is the first villain to appear. She is not really social, and does always keep up a façade of being unable to feel emotions, and she keeps most of her opinions to herself. When fighting with the Cures, she does still keep her blank face, which creeps some of the Cures out a little. Her human alias is . She occasionally attends the cure's school, and has made up the cover "very weak body" in order for her to be able to be away from class without anyone getting suspicious. As Joa, she is that nice, timid girl that everyone loves. When she is Joa, she doesn't have the façade of having no emotions at all. : Fuchouwa is the second villain to appear. She seems to have several minds, and does sometimes seem to conflict with herself. She is a formidable opponent, and the only time she doesn't have trouble with keeping 'all of' her minds on one thing is when fighting the cures, or are on a mission. Her human alias is . Once when the cures decided to visit Joa (Muhyojona) after school, without her knowing before hand, Muhyojona gets Fuchouwa to act as Joa's caring guardian, a role she actually was very good at, fooling the cures completely. : Nagaeru is the third villan to appear. She is not sure what she thinks of To be decided, but is forced to be a part of it. She has no memories what-so-ever of how she got there, or who she was before. Her first memory is being told that her name is Nagaeru. She is very timid, and unsure of herself. Her human alias is . She is also the first one deciding to leave To be decided after the cures protected her from Gekido, when she finally said no. : Gekido is the fourth and final 'general' to appear. He is, as his name suggests, quick to anger and violence. He is the one in charge of Nagaeru, which he, for the record, doesn't like. He scolds her a lot, and views her as an insolent child who is unable to do anything right. He is ruthless in fights, and doesn't hesitate to play dirty. His human alias is . : Hakai is the monsters of this series. Every member of To be decided can summon them through the Core Connection of every human. Minor Characters Kaito and Miwa Shinrin - Yuko's parents Mimori and Jin Ryusaki - Honoyo's parents Naruki Ryusaki '''- Honoyo's older brother '''Ario Shimaki and Momoko Abe - Rei and Kokoro's parents''' (divorced) '''Miyamoto Mia - Rei and Kokoro's stephmother (Ario's new fiancee) Locations : Hoshisora Academy is the cure's school. WIP : Akegata Town is the cure's home town. WIP : Yuyami City '''is the location where organisation; Yet to be named resides. It would look as a modern city with skyscrapers and the like, except it's looks completely deserted (as it almost is). It is also very dark, no matter what, and there is constantly a feeling of a menace nearby in the air. WIP WIP Items : The '''PreMirrors are the transformation items of the cures in the series. They surrounded by a veil of magic, which makes sure that they do always blend in with the outfit the cure is wearing, no matter what. When the cures are in their Cure forms, the PreMirrors are the heartshaped brooches with a multicoloured jem in the middle. : PreMirrors can be used by everyone to become a Cure-like self, however, even if those who use the PreMirror without being a real cure becomes equally strong, the transformation is undone rather quickly, as well as the powers of the user's main Core Connection is drained. If someone who isn't a cure uses the PreMirrors too much, then their main Core Connection can break. : The Core Connections are the bonds inside each and everyone. They are created when one makes a friend, and the human body is capable of holding millions. Depending on the colour of the core connection, the stronger it is. Precure have special ones for other cures. They are in the signature colours of the cures, and are shining brightly (to distingush the two when writing, the Cure's ones are called Cure Connections, but they are still Core Connections). The stronger the light, the better the friends. Core Connections can be damaged. If they are damaged, several crack's are all over them, and they are grey. If a Core Connection turns black (this can only happen when a Hakai is summoned), it can only be brought back to it's former state by a cure's finisher attack. If a Core Connection is broken, the person's it linked together will forget each other, and will never be able to become friends again. Only the cure's group finisher in their Celeste Form can recreate Core Connections. : The main Core Connection is like a central that controls all the other Core Connections, and if it breaks, all the other Core Connections break. : Core Connections are not visible by any other means than magic, and the cures (when they discover it) can see the main Core Connection, as well as the weakening or broke Core Connections of each person through the PreMirror. Forms/Power-ups of Pretty Cure First form is the form that the Cures have in the first fights, until Cure Gloss joins them, and they achieve their Complete form. It is rather plain-looking, and does have a resemblance to the Smile Cure's designs. It isn't used anymore after they achieve their Complete form. Complete form is the second form that the Cures have in this series. It has been confirmed that once they achieved this form, they can't use their First form (which is the reason both have the same transformation sequence). The Complete form is a lot more detailed, and every design is more individual for each Cure. The cures are faster, stronger, and has higher defence. Their magic are also a great deal stronger. The event when Cure Gloss joins the team triggers the upgrade. Celeste form is the final form that the Cures uses in this series. They achieve it in the final battle, by almost losing, and still not giving up. The Celeste form is different for every Cure, and each design represents the cure that are wearing it. The Celeste Form grants the Cures the power of Celestine, the goddess of constallations. Plot During the history, there have been several Cures, who have acted in secrecy, and a lot who hasn't. Because of this, the Pretty Cures are extremely famous, and everytime a new cure is sighted, people became like crazy to find out who was the lucky girl. The Cures were prized as the ultimate warriors of the world, protecting it against matters that the humans themselves couldn't handle, such as the occasinal monster attacks. However, as the world entered a phase where the cures wasn't needed, they soon fell into the depths of mystery, until one day, when certain girl stumbles across another, very special girl, and the two of them get attacked by a huge monster. *''List of Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Episodes'' Gallery Cure Connection.png|Cure Connection Cure Warmth.png|Cure Warmth Cure Faith.png|Cure Faith Cure Spirit.png|Cure Spirit Cure Charity.png|Cure Charity W!PCS Cure Bliss.png|Cure Bliss Cure Brilliance.png|Cure Brilliance W!PCS Cure Energy.png|Cure Energy Cure Gloss.png|Cure Gloss Trivia Only counting canon series and the ones made by Sweetangel823. *Wishing! Pretty Cure Star is Sweetangel823's second fanseries. *It is the first series with 9 main cures. **Happiness charge Pretty Cure has 11 cures, but only 4 main as of now. References Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Fan Series